l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Morito
Morito is the founder of the Ox Clan and one of the most famous mercenaries in Rokugan. He is also a Kolat Master. He was born Otaku Morito, but was exiled form the Unicorn Clan after injuring one of the Otaku steeds. Years later, he was accepted back into his former clan and Shinjo Morito, only to leave voluntarily a short while later in a bid that eventually gained him his own minor clan, the Ox Clan. Early life Exile from the Unicorn Otaku Morito was born the oldest son of Imperial Magistrate Otaku Tetsuko. He grew up with his younger brother, Otaku Tokei, watching the Shiotome practicing on the Otaku steeds. Morito wanted to train with the women on the magnificent steeds, but was not allowed because of his gender. Undeterred, he learned to ride with the help of stable master Otaku Kojiro, helping him train the young horses and being allowed to ride the non-combat adults. Unfortunately, none of this truly changed Morito's determination.Way of the Unicorn, pages 64-65 Morito's folly One night, Morito snuck into the stables and attempted to ride one of the great battle steeds. Tokei, knowing of his brother's plan and knowing that he could not dissuade him, accompanied him that fateful evening. Morito mounted the horse and had barely left the barn when the steed attempted to throw him. Morito had been extremely well trained and would not be defeated easily. He clung to his saddle, with the horse bucking underneath him, until the steed's legs buckled. The horse's leg was broken, and it screamed in pain, quickly drawing the attention of Kojiro and Tetsuko. Kojiro determined that the horse would be saved, but its leg would never again be able to bear a rider's weight.Way of the Unicorn, page 65 Tetsuko had no choice. Morito's guilt was clear, and nothing could change her mind. Morito was immediately cast out of the Otaku family. Tokei, who felt guilty about his brother's fate, decided to share his punishment. Taking the name Morito Tokei, he joined his brother in his exile from their clan. The pair wandered Rokugan for many years as ronin, vowing to never return to the Otaku and looking for a daimyo who would have them in his service.Way of the Unicorn, pages 65-66 Life as a ronin Morito spent the years of the Clan War earning a reputation for himself, until he was accepted back into the Unicorn Clan as a member of the Shinjo family. Again leaving the Unicorn In 1131, Morito again left the Unicorn, this time voluntarily, to stake a claim to uncontrolled land claimed by the Phoenix Clan. Morito claimed that since the Phoenix could no longer protect the land he could take them. The Phoenix protested, but Morito constructed such a good defense they decided not to pursue the matter.3E page 22 Claim to Lands Acknowledged In 1145 Morito was rewarded by Toturi for his efforts against the Lion spirit armies attacking Shiro Iuchi by having his claims to the land he was occupying validated. Morito immediately sends several expensive gajin artifacts to the Phoenix Clan as a gesture of friendship to cushion the loss of part of their land.3E page 24 Founding of the Ox Clan In 1158 he was granted minor clan status and founded the Ox Clan, naming the clan after the nickname his ronin followers had given him. Yasuki Kaneko Morito was allied with the returned spirit Yasuki Kaneko during the War of Spirits. Kaneko did not wish to return to live with her family when they had a dispute over succession, and Morito allowed her to take up residence in a town in eastern Ox lands.A Hero's Death, Chapter Five Facing Hakai In 1167, the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Tokei went to Shiro Morito to visit Asahina Nizomi and see his brother, Morito. It had been forty years since the brothers had last seen each other. Morito helped Tokei to destroy Hakai, the Onisu of Death, that had kidnapped Nizomi, dressing as the Grand Master and going to face Hakai without weapons and magic. Tokei was near his brother, and when Hakai discovered the trap, a bloodied Nizomi and Tokei made a ritual that destroyed the Onisu. After the battle, Morito offered a good steed to Tokei and told him that sometimes he thought that maybe it would have been a good idea to follow Tokei when he went with Naka Kuro and joined the ronin army led by Toturi.Fate of the Grand Master The Kolat Morito became Master Steel, one of the Ten Masters of the Kolat. He was head of the Steel Sect, which is charged with defending the Kolat base of operations, the Hidden Temple. He had been chosen for this position by the former Master Steel, Ikoma Soko. His identity was known by all other Masters; he revealed it in order to be more efficient in ensuring their safety. He knew the identities of at least Master Cloud (Isawa Korekado) and Master Chrysanthemum (Ikoma Tsai). Death Morito was killed in 1170 during an attack on the Hidden Temple by Scorpion Clan forces led by Bayushi Tsimaru. Morito attempted to avert his death by claiming this was an attack on the Ox Clan, and as such a violation of the Imperial Edict forbidding Great Clans attacking Minor Clans. Tsimaru was not fooled, and ordered his archers to kill Morito and his men.War Amid the Shadows Morito was succeeded as Ox Clan Champion by his nephew Morito Garin, and the death was covered up by claiming it had been bandit attacks.The War of Dark Fire, Part 4 External Links * Morito (Imperial) * Shinjo Morito Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Morito Exp2 (Spirit Wars) Category:Ox Clan Leaders Shinjo Morito Category:Kolat Masters